


И стала запятой

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Любая магия так работает: ты что-то получаешь — но и платишь за это. В нашем случае платишь только ты: тем, что меняешь бессмертие на свободу".Постфактум!АУ (все экспонаты стали живыми людьми).Вбоквел к циклу"Постфактум"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POV Акменра.  
> Обратимая смерть персонажа.  
> По фанону Акменра носит имя отца как фамилию.
> 
> Это очень старый текст, найденный внезапно в дальних авторских закромах и написанный тогда, когда автору было нимношка хреново.  
> А сейчас автор вовсю участвует в ФБ-2018 и приглашает за новыми жизнеутвердающими текстами про любовь после деанона в октябре :)

_Пролезешь по болотам и влезешь в бурелом,_  
_одно возьмешь обходом, другое напролом._  
_И вот поставил точку, труба трубит отбой,_  
_а точка усмехнулась — и стала запятой._  
©

 

От белого цвета слезятся глаза. Длинный белый коридор, ряды стульев. Мы с Ларри приехали сюда полчаса назад: точнее, я с ним приехал.

Сегодня утром он приподнялся на локте в кровати, посмотрел на меня:

— Ак? Знаешь, а всё-таки жалко, что мы ту скрижаль…

Я только хотел усмехнуться и сказать «Ты бы ещё моего дедушку Хеопса вспомнил», как Ларри побледнел и откинулся головой на подушку, не закончив фразы.

Наверное, Джеду в своё время было легче: он мог прыгать по телефонным кнопкам. А я промахивался мимо них, вспоминая давнишнее: «У, старпёр, глазоньки совсем не видят?..» Да, Ник, я уже и правда старпёр. Тебе сейчас, наверное, было бы смешно смотреть со стороны, как я пытаюсь набрать номер из трёх цифр с пятой попытки.

Девять. Один. Один.

— Отойдите, — сказали прибывшие к нам суровые люди. — Отойдите, не мешайтесь!  
  
Они что-то делали рядом с носилками, потом закатили их в машину. Один сказал водителю:

— Гони. Может, успеем.

Я сидел и держал Ларри за руку. А он как будто спал, только к его руке сверху тянулся маленький прозрачный шланг.

«Пожалуйста, — говорил я про себя. — Пожалуйста, пусть мы успеем».

Даже и не помню, сколько я просидел в коридоре. Наконец хлопнула дверь, и вышел человек в медицинской маске. Маску он стащил на подбородок, вытер ладонью лоб и посмотрел на меня:

— Мистер Меренкаре?

Я не мог встать, ноги не слушались. А врач — ведь это был врач, верно? — подошёл ко мне ближе:

— Сожалею. Но… Вы понимаете, возраст…

А потом протянул мне что-то:

— Возьмите. Ювелирные изделия мы обязаны возвращать родственникам.

Я поднял глаза: на протянутой раскрытой ладони лежало кольцо. Тусклый золотой блеск, вязь полустёртых иероглифов по ободку. Ларри никогда его не снимал. А теперь вот…

— Спасибо, — растерянно сказал я. И взял кольцо с ладони. Оно было тёплым, и мне хотелось думать, что это… его тепло.

Я потом надену ему это кольцо обратно — накануне похорон. Потому что он так хотел. Ещё он хотел, чтобы тело было кремировано, а прах развеян над Центральным парком.

— Но учти, — говорил он недавно, улыбаясь, — теоретически это запрещено. И если тебя поймают…

— Меня? — веселился я. — Меня поймают? Да ты что, Хранитель Бруклина, не смеши.  
  
Он держал меня за руку, легко перебирая пальцы, и говорил:

— Ак, ты в зеркало давно смотрел? Ты помнишь, сколько тебе лет?

— Заткнись, — усмехался я и целовал его в лоб. — О да, мне много-много лет. Но если я умру раньше, мой прах должен быть развеян над плато Гиза. Вот тебе!

Мы хохотали, думая, что нам предстоит ещё много, много лет вместе. Какое «умру», к Сетовой матери?..

 

В Центральном парке гуляет ветер; качаются молодые деревья, рябит вода в озерцах. Сколько прошло с того дня, когда мы здесь впервые посмотрели друг на друга чуть дольше положенного?

Я не знаю, что буду делать завтра. Надо позвонить всем, наверное. Сообщить. Надо что-то ещё делать… я сейчас не понимаю. Просто сижу на лавочке — один. И вспоминаю, как когда-то давно Ларри говорил мне:

— Любая магия так работает: ты что-то получаешь — но и платишь за это. В нашем случае платишь только ты: тем, что меняешь бессмертие на свободу.

— Это разве плата? — улыбался я. — Да это подарок!

И сейчас я понимаю: да, подарок. Мне не придётся вечность дальше жить одному. Спасибо большое.

— Ак? — слышится внезапно где-то рядом. — Ты чего это тут сидишь?

Оборачиваюсь: не может быть. У меня уже эти… как их? Галлюцинации.

— Ларри? Это ты?

— Нет, — смеётся он так знакомо. — Это дедушка Хеопс!

И обнимает, как раньше, и целует сперва в один полуприкрытый глаз — я слегка зажмурился от неожиданности, да, — а потом в другой:

— Уджай, мервете. Это я.

И помолчав, спрашивает с хитрой усмешкой:

— Так скажи мне, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Нет, — я наконец обретаю дар речи, — это ты мне скажи, что ты здесь делаешь!

«Потому что я видел тебя пару часов назад, — продолжаю я про себя. — Я надел тебе твоё кольцо. Завтра твои похороны. Что ты здесь делаешь?»

— Я спал, — говорит Ларри. — Проснулся от того, что меня крепко так толкнули в спину. Я думал — это ты опять пихаешься, открываю глаза, чтобы сказать «Ак, ты обалдел?» — и понимаю, что я одетый стою посреди Центрального парка, а невдалеке сидишь ты на лавочке, весь погружённый в какие-то свои мысли. Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — киваю я. — Судя по всему, тебя выставили из царства мёртвых.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что я умер?

И смотрит на меня так, что я понимаю: это не шутка, не розыгрыш, это реальность, и он действительно не понимает, что он здесь делает.

— Я люблю тебя, — на большее меня не хватает, я беру его дрожащими ладонями за щеки и смотрю в глаза. — Я так люблю тебя, если бы ты знал.

Да, я пока не понимаю, что произошло. Но это и неважно сейчас. Главное — он стоит рядом и смотрит на меня, на руке у него кольцо, и мы целуемся, два старых идиота, и вокруг никого нет, и это так замечательно.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну всё, всё, Ак, хватит, — говорит Ларри, и я усмехаюсь про себя: о да, это мой Хранитель Бруклина, точно. Говорит «Ак, хватит», а вместо того чтобы аккуратненько отпихнуть, ещё крепче притягивает. И я его тоже никак не могу отпустить.

Однажды когда-то мы так прохлопали рассвет. Вот это была отдельная история.

А сейчас мы дома; я сижу, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы, и думаю: интересно, что же всё-таки произошло. Мы непременно подумаем, мы разберёмся, среди нас же есть целый изобретатель, в конце концов. Я снова усмехаюсь, на этот раз громко: от моего резкого выдоха ему щекочет шею, он ёжится и вдруг спрашивает:

— От меня воняет, да?

О, это мы тоже уже проходили. Помню, как меня беспокоило, когда он мне вот так же носом в волосы зарывался, что от меня воняет. Натром. После саркофага. Господи, какой был бестолковый, даром что правитель. Ну какая разница-то?

А вслух говорю с хитрой такой рожей:

— Чем от тебя может вонять? Царством мёртвых? Но, в общем, если хочешь, можешь сходить в душ. Весьма вероятно, что я тоже туда приду и встану перед тобой на колени!

Он понимающе хмыкает и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо:

— Вот любили вы в своём Древнем Египте всякие высокопарные выражения. Нет, чтобы просто сказать: я приду и займусь с тобой оральным сексом.

Тут меня пробирает на хохот. О, да! Лоуренс Дэйли очень, очень изменился: когда-то и представить себе было невозможно, чтобы он произнёс что-то про секс вкупе с «просто сказать». Лелею надежду, что это моё влияние. За столько-то лет!

И отвечаю:

— Это у тебя какие-то сложные официальные конструкции. Надо ещё проще: ты иди в душ, а я приду и тебе отсосу.

Он хмурится и пытается вывернуться:

— Ак!..

— Что? — делаю я непонимающий вид. — Не хочешь? Ну, не хочешь, так и скажи.

И он тоже наконец смеётся:

— Ты невыносимый!

— Такой невыносимый, что ты ко мне из царства мёртвых вернулся?

Ларри серьёзнеет и внимательно смотрит мне в лицо:

— У меня такое чувство, что это не я. Это ты.

Теперь приходит моя очередь обалдевать:

— Что я?

— Это ты меня оттуда вытащил, — спокойно говорит Ларри. — По крайней мере, у меня эта версия основная.

И поясняет, снова держа меня за руку и перебирая пальцы:

— Вот смотри. Любая магия — это энергия. И она может накапливаться в остаточном виде у человека, котоырй пользуется ею постоянно в течение многих тысяч лет. Каждый день. Минимум два раза. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда... понимаешь?

Я молча киваю, и он рассказывает дальше:

— Когда мы стали живыми, эта магия перестала работать, и ты перестал ею пользоваться. Но остаточные-то количества никуда не делись! Ты их не расходовал, и они были у тебя, ну, как заначка от жены.

Тут я уже не выдерживаю:

— Осирис с тобой, от какой жены?

Он явно смущается:

— Да это... так говорят просто. И вот когда это всё... скажи, когда меня не было, ты переживал?

Вот тебе и раз. Я прямо застываю, как тот сфинкс:

— Конечно. Что ты глупости спрашиваешь?

— А думал что-то вроде «о великие боги, верните мне его назад»?

Я слегка краснею:

— Ну... думал.

— Часто?

— Часто, — вздыхаю я. — Почти постоянно.

— Вот тебе и ответ, — он снова прижимает меня к себе. — Энергетические волны, периодические колебания... ты своей остаточной магией заколебал все царство мёртвых. У Анубиса разболелась голова, вся работа встала, и он сказал: верните этому ненормальному его мужика взад обратно, а то невозможно же! Ну, они меня и вытолкали. Чего ты смеёшься?

А я даже своё любимое «слишком мрачно» сказать не могу. Я представляю себе эту картину и ржу. Но потом опоминаюсь:

— То есть... больше у нас такой возможности нет?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Ларри. — Скорее всего — нет. Но давай не будем пробовать? Здоровый образ жизни, соблюдение режима, личная безопасность и все такое. Ммм?

— Ммм, — киваю я. — Так что в рамках здорового образа жизни давай-ка и правда в душ, а я потом приду и тебе от...

— Помолчи, — он кладёт кончики пальцев мне на губы, и меня пробирает знакомая дрожь. — Вместо того, чтобы болтать на эту тему, займись делом. Пойдём сразу вместе и там разберёмся, кто что кому будет делать.

А потом, когда я обнимаю его за колени и утыкаюсь лицом в мокрую горячую кожу, мне кажется: мы, вероятно, можем и дальше как-то накапливать эти... остаточные явления. Они от чего-то ещё наверняка зависят, надо будет подумать.

«Может быть, я тоже за столько лет набрался от него изобретательства», — думаю я. И с удовольствием приступаю к текущим задачам.


End file.
